


Empty Words II

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, apology, dean asking Charlie for help, make ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Empty Words I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Words II

**Author's Note:**

> Its rated explicit for cussing, not for sex. Just clarifying.

 

Curse Dean Winchester's heavy sleeping.

Dean woke up on the couch with kinks in his back and neck. What a great way to start the day. At least he didn't work until noon, because he didn't have any sort of alarm down here. After popping what seemed like every bone in his body, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read 10:04. Dean sighed and left the kitchen, headed for the stairs. Once he reached the top, he turned and looked at the door that lead to Dani's room. There was a note.

_Took Dani to daycare. Don't be late for work. Won't be home until after nine._

_P.S. I'm still mad at you._

_P.P.S. But that doesn't mean I don't still love you._

Dean took a deep breath. Ok, he got four things out of this.  
#1 He has to pick up Dani.  
#2 Cas still loves him.  
#3 He has five hours after work to do something before Cas gets home.  
#4 Cas is still pissed at him.

Dean gets ready for his short shift from noon to four. All throughout work, he's thinking of ways to show Cas how sorry he was. He had five hours in theory, but with having to pick up Dani and shower, it was more like four hours. It was still plenty if time to get something done. He thought about cooking for Cas but then he remembered he can't cook. Plus, cooking _for_ Cas might bring up a sore spot in their argument.

"Think, Winchester." Dean said to himself while he was working on the underside of a car.

"Think about what?" A perky voice said.

"Holy SH-! Charlie, what the hell?" Dean slid out from under the car. Charlie completely ignored him and folded her arms.

"Think about what?" She asked again.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just...forgot what I needed to pick up at the store later." Dean replied. Charlie was having none of it.

"Bullshit. I know you, Winchester," she gave him one of those looks; the ones that bore into your soul and make you remember every bad thing you've ever done, "what the hell did you do to Castiel?"

"Charlie wh-"

"Don't deny it. You did something stupid, didn't you?" She have him a challenging glare and lifted an eyebrow.

Dean resigned and slouched forward. "We got in a fight."

"Something tells me that's not the whole story." She said. Dean stood up and waved Charlie to come closer. He had a look of dread on his face and Charlie knew this would be good gossip.

Dean lowered his voice and started. "I...kinda...sorta...accused him of using 'working late' as an..uh... excuse to-"

"You accused him of cheating on you!!??!" Charlie scream-whispered.

"That's not the worst part..." Dean grabbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"You did something WORSE than accuse him of cheating? Do you realize how gone you guys are on each other? What the hell were you thinking, Dean Winchester!?" Charlie was pacing now, taking turns at glaring at Dean and the ground, trying to figure out how stupid her friend was.

"I also called...uh, I..... _IcalledCasaslut_." He spat out quickly, cringing as he spoke the words again.

Charlie slapped him on the arm. Then the face. Then the other arm. She was outraged and it wasn't even her fight. "What the hell, Dean? Why would you even...how could you? That....ugh Dean, you're an **asshole**!" She turned and stormed off.

"Charlie! Wait!" She stopped and turned around.

"What?" She spat, glaring into his eyes.

"I need help..."

"Yeah, you do."

"I need your help." Dean pleaded. Charlie huffed out a breath.

"I'm not sure I can help you here." Dean's face fell.

"Please. How can I make this right? I've already apologized but he's still pissed at me."

"Of course he's still pissed at you! A couple of _I'm sorrys_ aren't gonna cut it. You need to do something for him." She placed her hand on her chin, thinking I things to get her friends back on the love train.

"Didn't Cas say something about wanting a clean house to come home to for once?" She asked.

"How do you remember that? He said that like two months ago."

"Is your house clean?"

"Well... You know, with a baby it's hard to keep things-"

"Clean the house!" Charlie all but shouted. "But that's not enough. Buy him something. Like...has he mentioned anything he's really wanted?"

"Well, there's this store we pass by quite often that has this really sharp looking watch." Dean offered.

"Bingo! Jewelry always helps these situations. Now, when will he get home tonight?"

"He left a note that said he won't be home until after nine."

"Perfect. You can stop at the store and buy him that watch, pick up your little bundle of joy and still have a good chunk of time to clean the house. Start with the foyer and move into the rooms you use the most on the ground floor. It'll be late when he gets home....does he usually eat dinner at work on days like these?" She asked, the gears turning in her mind as to how this would play out.

"Umm...no, I don't think so."

"Ok, so pick up something from his favorite eatery. He likes that Chinese place down the street from here, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, go pick up something there and make sure to keep it warm. That's all I got.....good luck." She patted his shoulder and went back to the front desk.  
*  
*  
Once Dean returned home, he went upstairs and placed Dani in her crib, then he went back out to retrieve the food and the watch. He placed the take out in the oven to keep it warm, then he rushed upstairs and took a shower to get rid of all the grease and sweat. After that, he picked up Dani and brought her downstairs with him. He placed her in her playpen in the living room and started cleaning. First, he straitened up the foyer, lining up the shoes neatly and organizing everything. That room wasn't so hard; it was the living room that was going to take a while.

He started by cleaning up all of Dani's toys and putting them in the basket under the coffee table. Next, he cleared the coffee and end tables of trash, cans, and dishes. Then he cleaned up all of the random articles of clothing scattered around and threw them in the laundry room. He called the room good and moved on to the kitchen.

He had and about two hours before Cas said he'd be home. He cleared off the counters and put everything in the dishwasher that would fit, then took the rest and hand washed them while the machine ran. After that he dried and put all of the dishes away, then started on the table. It was filled with newspapers and junk. After clearing all of that up, he went to the closet and pulled out the swiffer jet mop and cleaned the floors. Once that was done, he went to the hall closet and pulled out the vacuum cleaner, making sure the carpet in the living room was spotless.

After the ground floor looked immensely better, he got Dani out of her playpen, where she'd fallen asleep, and quietly padded up the stairs to put her to bed. Once he completed that, he crossed the hall and straightened up their bedroom, throwing the clothes littering the ground into the hamper. He made the bed and cleared their nightstands of any trash. He glanced at the clock. 9:00.

He went back downstairs and double checked that everything was in order. He went into the kitchen and pulled out the food, placing the boxes on the table while he pulled down plates and set the table. He put the box that held the watch in his chair with the intentions to give it to Cas after their dinner. He sat down and waiting for the door to open. After about five minutes, Cas walked through the door. Dean heard the thunk of Cas's brief case followed by an intake of breath. He heard the footsteps move into the living room, getting closer and closer to the kitchen. Cas appeared in the archway, taking in his surroundings with awe. Cas's gaze eventually landed on Dean.

"You cleaned." He stated. Dean gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"It's my way of apologizing for yesterday. I was being an ass." Cas nodded in agreement and walked closer to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Chinese? Yum." Cas picked up the boxes, filling his plate with his favorites. Dean followed suit. Most of dinner was filled with a slightly tense atmosphere. Cas broke the silence first.

"How was work?" He asked around a forkful of noodles. Dean looked up and thought about his workday.

"Wasn't bad. Had a little trouble with one of the engines, but I got it all sorted out. How was your day?" Dean asked in turn.

"Uhh, ha. Busy. A lot of paperwork. Countless boring meetings to endure. But hey, I finally have a clean house to come home to." Cas smiled and winked at Dean. The light haired man ducked his head and smiled. After both men finished eating, Dean stood up and cleared the table, Cas following him to the sink.

"I'll wash 'em." Dean offered. Cas conceded and slipped up on the counter next to the sink. Dean looked up at Cas's face and smiled, always amazed at how strapping his husband always looks. Dean looked down and continued washing the dishes. When he looked up, Cas's eyes weren't on him, but were on one of the chairs in the dining room. Dean followed Cas's gaze to his chair, where a black box was resting. Dean dried off his hands and stood in front of Cas. Dean reached out his hand and Cas took it, sliding off the counter and closer to Dean.

"I got you something," Dean said as he walked backwards towards his chair, never breaking eye contact with Cas. Dean picked up the box and walked back over to his husband, "I'm sorry," he said as he handed Cas the box.

Cas took it with unbelievably steady hands. When he opened it his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "Dean..." He whispered as he stared at the watch he had been coveting for a long time. "Wow. Just...wow." Cas carefully picked the watch up out of the box and set the black container on the counter. He continued staring at it, completely awestruck. Suddenly, Dean had an armful of excited Cas. Dean squeezed his husband, relishing in the touch that he almost lost due to his stupidity. Cas was excitedly whispering _thank you_ and _love you_ in Dean's ear. Dean let a few tears of sheer relief slide down his cheek even as Cas was kissing him, thanking him for the present. They broke apart and Dean wasn't too surprised to see a couple tears on Cas's face as well.

"I forgive you." Cas said, smiling through his tears. Dean smiled, too letting out a huff of air that might have been a laugh had this not been so emotional. Dean doesn't do emotional too well. They hugged again, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Dean took Cas's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom, where Cas set his watch carefully on the nightstand before stripping Dean and riding him until they were both too exhausted to move.  
*  
The next day at work, while Dean was deep in the engine of a '68 Chevy, he heard footsteps walking towards him. He extracted himself from his work to see who was approaching him. A perky red head was walking his way with a devilish smile on her face.

"How well did my plan work?" She asked cockily, knowing full well how great that plan went.

"Bite me." Dean said with a smile, taking a mental note to do something for Charlie in thanks of helping him out.

"So...did you get laid?"

**_"Charlie!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wraps things up for you. Kudos, comments, and suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
